Fall To Pieces
by Shashuko the Paisley Maiden
Summary: When Naruto and Hinata break up, who will dry Hinata's tears? KibaHina songfic to Avril Livigne's 'Fall to Pieces.' Don't like, don't read... or review.


The song is 'Fall to Pieces' by Avril Livigne. I really love this song, and as I was listening to it for the umpteenth time it suddenly reminded me of KibaHina. So, an hour or so and a pep talk with my little sister later, this fanfiction was born!

If you don't like KibaHina, turn back now. You won't appreciate this fanfiction like a KibaHina fan would. Unless of course you love the song and want to read this anyway...

...

"Hinata?" Naruto asked nervously.

Hinata smiled up at her boyfriend. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"You're a _really_ great girl," Naruto sighed. "But... I don't think... I feel _that way _about you."

Hinata's face fell, and her gaze dropped to the ground. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry, Hinata," Naruto said. "As a friend, I love you, but... I'm not _in love _with you."

_I looked away, then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say, things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way, I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall, make it through it all_

"O-Oh," Hinata said. She felt her finger gravitate towards each other and started fidgeting. "U-Um... oh. Well, I'll just... leave, then..."

Standing up, Hinata left the ramen bar, her eyes filling up with tears. She ran straight to the home of the one person she knew she could talk to.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation, I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it, 'cause I'm in love with you_

Kiba heard a rapping on his window. He looked up from his book and saw a dark-haired girl standing outside, tears streaming down her face.

"Hinata!" he gasped. Kiba opened the window and helped her inside.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Kiba, shaking. "Naruto-kun... he... he..." she started sobbing. "_He said he's not in love with me!_"

"It's okay now..." Kiba gently guided Hinata's head to his shoulder. "You can tell me all about it... I'll listen."

"Kiba... kun..." Hinata said, her voice wavering through her tears. "You're always so kind to me... why is that?"

_You're the only one I'd be with 'till the end_

_When I come undone you bring me back again_

_Back under the stars back into your arms..._

"Why?" Kiba asked. Hinata nodded slightly, burying her face his chest.

Kiba blushed. "Well... that's 'coz I..." he trailed off, absentmindedly rubbing Hinata's back.

Hinata looked up into Kiba's eyes. She was still crying silently, but there was a faint light in them, a light of hope.

"Kiba-kun, you...?"

Kiba smiled. "This isn't the right time to tell you." he squeezed her lightly. "You need time to heal."

"No, Kiba-kun," Hinata said, burying her face in Kiba's neck, "If there's something you want to tell me, I want to hear it. You always listen to what _I _have to say..."

Kiba smiled sadly. "I listen, Hinata, because I'm in love with you." He felt Hinata stiffen against him.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation, I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it, 'cause I'm in love with you_

"I don't know if you feel the same," he continued, "But I don't care as long as I can help you be happy."

Kiba smiled sadly. "Okay... Hinata-chan?"

_Want to know who you are, _

_Want to know where to start_

_Want to know what this means, _

_Want to know how to feel, _

_Want to know what is real,_

_I want to know everything, everything_

Hinata looked back up at Kiba. He seemed uncertain, scared even. She smiled.

"Kiba-kun... I'm going to take awhile to get over Naruto-kun."

Kiba dropped his gaze towards his feet. "I know..."

"But..." Hinata continued, "If you still love me when I forget him..."

"I will always love you," Kiba said seriously. "I always have, and I always will."

Hinata smiled. "If you still love me then, then I will see if I can love you back... In fact, if you want to _help me _forget him, I will give you a chance." her face started to get red. "Because... Kiba-kun is always willing to help me... so I want to do something for Kiba-kun."

The dog boy began to blush, as well. "You know what, Hinata? I'd like that..."

_And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it, 'cause I'm in love with you_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation, I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it, 'cause I'm in love with you_

Hinata's smile grew. Kiba took the opportunity to notice how close in proximity she was to him-- her face was only a few inches from his lips.

_I'm in love with you_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you..._

No words were said, but as Kiba began to close the gap between them, Hinata leaned forward to give him a kiss.

...

... Yeah. This is both my first songfic AND my first KibaHina fic! Did I do alright?

Sorry for making Naruto-chan the bad guy. I love the little guy, he's great, but in KibaHina he's usually kind of a bit of an antagonist. TTTT I didn't mean to make him mean...

So, what did you guys think? Constructive criticism is appreciated...

read and review! it's not that hard...


End file.
